Silver and the Black Knight
by Psychic Air Hedgehog
Summary: Silver the Hedgehog has been summoned to the Arthurian times by a wizard, Merlina. To defeat the Black Knight more commonly known as King Arthur, he will need the power of the sacred swords, including Caliburn. But is King Arthur the true enemy?
1. A New World

The hooded figure ran through the landscape. It was dark and cloudy, and bones were spread on the ground. Behind the hooded girl, a knight in black armor rode a black horse, pursuing her. Deciding he had enough of this chase, he pulled out his sword, Deathcalibur. The steed took off to the skies, and the knight held his sword out, drawing a black line as if it was some simple marker. Purple eyes were seen and covered with helmet visors as knights of the underworld jumped down in front of the young girl.

The girl watched the black knight close in on her, and suddenly slammed her staff into the ground. A blue circle spread around, and she muttered for a few seconds what seemed to be a different language. After a while, she said a few words.

"Oh brave knight, swift as the wind! Heed my call!" She yelled.

A blue light shot into the sky and some of the clouds parted, revealing a perfect circle. A white blur was falling from it. That white blur was Silver the Hedgehog. A few feet from the ground he used his psychic powers to break his fall, and gently touched the ground. Silver looked around, confused.

"Where am I?" He asked. "I was just... "

The girl ran up to Silver and pulled her hood back, showing her pointy ears.

"Being from another world!" She said. "Forgive my erupt summons!"

Silver looked from the knights of the underworld to the black knight, and chuckled a bit.

"Oh, I understand!" He half grinned. "No sweat. I've gotten used to this type of thing!"

Silver's hands glowed, and a green light surrounded the knights of the underworld. He intended to push them back, but the light alone caused them to poof into puffs of purple smoke. The girl gasped, and Silver turned around to face the Black Knight. Thinking they were about to battle, he slowly pushed the bones out of the path. Just as Silver took off into a run, the girl grabbed him.

"No!" She yelled. "You mustn't!"

Silver stopped, and they both flew back onto the dirt road. The girl, slightly irritated, pushed Silver aside and held her staff forward, summoning a tornado of dust. Silver got up and looked at the Black Knight in a cold way. Both were thinking the same thing.

_We'll meet again._

When Silver and the girl were out of sight, the Black Knight sheathed his sword and gave the reins of his horse a flick. It took off into the air and stopped at a rock cliff. There stood four knights in armor. One was a gray hedgehog with his quills pointed upward. Black armor covered his legs, torso and arms. The next was a green hawk with a bit of brown on his metal boots. The third was a black hedgehog with red streaks on his head, black armor covering his torso. His metal skates had a red outline.

The last was a lavender cat with a blue jewel on her helmet, and her armor represented a coat. They bowed to the Black Knight.

"I shall give chase." He announced. "Spread out and go after them. Slay them on sight."

All four knights nodded and they got to their feet as the Black Knight took off. The cat, Sir Percival, turned to the others.

"Let's go." She said.

"Must we?" The hawk, Lamorak, asked. "She _is _the royal wizard, after all!"

"The kings orders are absolute, Lamorak." The gray hedgehog, Galahad, reminded him, also clenching a fist.

"Yes, but... " Lamorak started.

"Without loyalty to the king we are nothing." Percival cut him off.

The charcoal hedgehog, Lancelot, nodded in agreement and started to walk away without a word. Percival, Lamorak and Galahad looked at the gray sky.

"Still." Percival reasoned. "The king has changed."

"And his kingdom... " Galahad agreed.

The knights walked away, following Lancelot.


	2. The Sacred Sword

Both Silver and the girl reappeared in a tornado of dust. Silver coughed a few times, brushing the dust off himself.

"Why'd you stop me? I could have defeated him in a few seconds without breaking a sweat!" He sighed.

"You do not understand." the girl sighed. "He cannot be wounded."

"Cannot be wounded?" Silver repeated. "That's impossible! You can't just suddenly turn invincible."

"He bears the scabbard of Excalibur." the girl explained.

"Excalibur?" Silver asked. "I think I've heard of that before, but where? Uh... a book or something... "

"Excalibur is King Arthur's sword." The girl told him.

"Oh!" Silver exclaimed. "So what ever happened to King Arthur?"

The girl stopped, and pulled up her hood.

"Let us go." She said. "We can talk along the way. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Merlina the Wizard."

"My name is Silver." Silver replied. "Silver the Hedgehog."

Both started to walk, and the mist from the lake rose into the air. Merlina started to explain King Arthur's past and how it all happened.

"He was once a wise and just ruler." Merlina explained. "He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all! However... "

"He got carried away, huh?" Silver suggested.

"Yes." Merlina nodded. "Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave him Excalibur. He became bewitched be the power of the scabbard and started creating legions from the underworld. He is plunging his kingdom into a world of horror and Chaos!"

"So you mean no one will be left to even give an order to?" Silver asked. "I guess they don't call those tales fiction for nothing."

"I agree." Merlina said sadly. "We must act now!"

"You mean get rid of the king?" Silver questioned. "What about the scabbard of Excalibur?"

"Beyond this misty lake sleeps one of the several sacred swords." Merlina pointed her staff north. "With the power of the sword, you can defeat King Arthur with it."

"Alright, I'll go fetch it." Silver started to walk away.

"Wait! Silver!" Merlina stopped him.

She put a metal gauntlet around his hand. It had a golden cuff with a ruby in it.

"You can practice along the way." She said, and handed him a rusty sword. "Its name is Clarent."

"You sure about this?" Silver asked, unsure of the rusty sword.

"It will last long enough for you to get the sacred sword." Merlina answered.

Silver started to run past the trees and grass.

"I want you to get accustomed to our world." Merlina explained. "First, you must learn the ways of the sword."

"Well, if swords are the way you work around here, I'll take it!" Silver replied, cutting down a few targets.

"Watch out!" Merlina yelled. "Defend yourself!"

"From what?" Silver asked, but soon saw a danger.

Several large boars were running towards him at full speed. Silver held up his sword in defense, and the boars fell to the side. He continued to run, cutting down more and more targets. Suddenly blue fairies launched him into the air, and he landed on a grind rail. Swinging at targets, he cut them to shatters. Jumping off the rail, Silver ran down a small path.

"Very well, then." Merlina chuckled a little. "Why don't I prepare something a little more... challenging? Behold, the ruler of this lake, the Mist Dragon!"

A large dragon with a blue horn landed in front of Silver.

"Uh, Merlina, a little advice?" Silver asked.

"You are on your own in this battle." Merlina replied.

Silver groaned, and slashed his sword several times. The dragon roared in pain, so he continued. After a few more cuts, the dragon slammed his head down onto the ground.

"Whoa!"

The wave knocked Silver off his feet as the dragon got ready for a second attack. It slammed down its head again, and Silver jumped out of the way. He slashed at the dragon a little more, and noticed the horn on its head. He jumped up, slashing until the horn fell to pieces.

"How was that, Merlina?" Silver asked.

"That was amazing!" Merlina commented. "Are you sure this is your first time with swords?"

To kill the moment, Clarent finally gave way and broke in half. Silver tossed it aside, walking forward. He noticed a huge tree.

"Hmm... " Silver hummed to himself as he charged up his powers.

Silver lifted himself off the ground and landed next to the sacred sword.

"Here's the sword." He said aloud.

"Are you ready?" Merlina asked.

"For what?"

"If you take that sword and defeat King Arthur with it, you shall forever be the worst of knights, slayer of kings!" Merlina answered.

"I guess being a hero has its perks." Silver stated as he pulled the sword from the stone, and there was a flash of light. "The sacred sword... "

"It goes by the name Caliburn." Merlina explained.

"It's kind of sad-looking." Silver commented on it.

The sword had a small ruby on the hilt, and a bit of light brown metal on the blade. Two branches stuck out at the top of the hilt. And, if Silver was mistaken, it had a face and a mouth.

"Fool!" Caliburn yelled.

"Whoa!"

Silver nearly dropped the sword.

"You are the chosen one?" Caliburn asked. "You are but a squire!"

"Really?" Silver asked. "We'll see about that."

"Hmph." Caliburn sighed. "The 'smart one' here is you, knave! Brace yourself, for I shall train you until you are worthy!"

Silver heard something and shot around. King Arthur was following him.

"Alright, Smart Alec!" Silver stated, swinging Caliburn in front of him. "Work your magic!"


End file.
